


Dreams Muddled Dark

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A head full of dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Muddled Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ's Miriichan

Mihael Keehl had always been a boy with a head full of dreams; dreams muddled dark and bright and whimsically pragmatic – and he'd always been a boy with an eye for the fast-lane to First Place and General Success – but somehow, somehow, he'd never dreamt that_this_, this fine brush of Matt's hair against his eyelashes, this tentative touch of bare skin against bare skin, nervously hungry, anxiously eager, this, their first time, (lips and tongues and teeth and fingers),_this_, of all things, would feel so much like victory...


End file.
